Garments have been providing wearers functional and aesthetic utilities throughout human history. In recent years, shaping underwear (such as corsets, bras, and girdles) has gained popularity among women because it helps a wearer to achieve a more fashionable figure. In many cases, however, the wearer must also wear a fashionable outer garment, not only to conceal the shaping underwear, but also to fully take advantage of the underwear's shaping properties. There is a need in the art for a garment that combines the outward appearance of a conventional garment with the shaping benefits of traditional shaping underwear.